


Don't Forget What Your Good Book Says

by bottombitch



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Internal Cumshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Quick birthday fic for Rhea where she gets fucked in the ass twice by Byleth. Praise the pope booty. Commissioned by Lewdsmokesoldier.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Don't Forget What Your Good Book Says

Although Byleth had originally been worried that Seteth might interrupt the time that he was spending with Rhea, it became pretty hard to hold onto that worry as he stood behind the Archbishop, his hands at her hip and his cock buried balls deep inside her ass. Rather than take of his pants, he had simply slipped his member out of them, and Rhea had only pulled her panties down and her dress to the side, the hem of which was being held in one of Byleth's hands, balled in his fist. While the fear of them being interrupted had slowed Byleth before, it did no such thing now. He thwapped away at her behind as if his life depended on it, gaze transfixed on the ass before him as it rippled each time his hips made contact.

Were it not for the moaning of the woman before him, and the way that she pushed her hips back against him each time he thrust forward, meeting him halfway to make the slap of skin against skin even louder than it would have otherwise, Byleth might even have been unable to focus on anything else. Her shows of eagerness were appreciated, however, because it was hard to feel as if the two of them were on anything close to the same level given her status as the Archbishop, and Byleth had been surprised to find that she had an interest in him in the first place.

But that, at least, didn't slow him down. Once he got going, it would have been hard for him to talk himself into giving her anything less than everything he had. Despite how large her ass was, she was also incredibly tight—the hole she had offered him was obviously one she didn't use very often, even if she didn't seem to be having too much trouble taking him. Whenever she pushed back against him and took his entire length inside, she also squeezed herself around him, occasionally looking back at him to see if she was having the intended effect on the poor man.

And she always was. A face contorted into an expression of pleasure met her each time, with poor Byleth hardly even able to believe how lucky he was to be railing her, but that isn't to say that he was content to be shown up. Each teasing motion that she gave was returned by a hard slam from him, never failing to pull a sharp moan of pleasure from the needy archbishop. He enjoyed having her look back at him to glance at his expression only for her to be caught by such sudden pleasure.

He made no attempt to be gentle, but that was just as well because she didn't want him to be.

"Keep that up and you'll ruin me," Rhea muttered to him, glancing over her shoulder at him once again. There was a smile on her face as she spoke. Byleth didn't give anything in the form of a verbal response, only kept up his rough pace and tried his hardest not to let himself run out of stamina before he finished pounding her. "I suppose... you wouldn't... mind that," Rhea continued, turning her head forwards again, having to pause once every few words to take in a much-needed breath. "Though it might be a little... hard to explain to my colleagues... why I'm passed out on the floor with cum leaking from my ass."

Byleth felt his cock harden at that, and as if he had taken those words as a challenge, he picked up the pace. The rhythm of his slams became too much for Rhea to keep up with, and she soon stopped trying to push back against him and merely accepted his hard thrusts, her hands gripping the desk that she had been bent over all the while. She had gotten what she had wanted. Her eyes rolled back as an orgasm rocked through her, the first anal-only one that she'd experienced at the hands (and cock) of another person.

His last deep thrust sounded out with a slap much louder than the rest had been and a hard grunt, with a small motion that could hardly be considered a thrust following as the power of his final thrust meeting Rhea's bouncy butt forced his hips back some. Lodged balls deep inside the archbishop's ass once more, Byleth emptied his balls inside her, pumping thick rope after thick rope of warm cum from the tip of his throbbing member deep into her bowels.

Rhea panted through the remnants of her orgasm as she felt him fill her, the feeling proving a soothing one. She waggled her behind back at him and then eventually invited him to pull out. She moved to stand, turned towards him and leaned up to press a kiss against his lips, her hands rising to his shoulders as she did. "One round won't be enough to satisfy you, will it? I had been hoping for more from you," she told him, to which Byleth gave a firm shake of his head—enough to prompt her to guide him down onto the floor.

She faced him at first, pecking his lips once more while her hands settled against his chest and moved him down to lay on his back. His cock was still out, and she soon wrapped her hand around it, gently stroking him towards his second erection. It didn't take long. Looking up at her, at the woman he found to be unbelievably sexy, Byleth might even have gotten hard without her hand's attention, but it certainly helped to have those experienced but delicate fingers touching him.

Just as soon as she had sat herself down atop him, she turned around to face away from him. She pulled her dress aside once again, exposing her holes to him. Her already-fucked asshole looked as if it might start dribbling his cum, but she soon plugged it with his cock once more, letting out only a soft gasp in response. Once she had his cock secure inside her, she moved her hands down to settle them against his knees, placing her own at either side of them as she began to slowly move.

Compared to the rough rhythm that he had been fucking her with, her slower one was practically a walk in the park. But the tightness of her asshole persisted, squeezing Byleth tightly each moment that he was buried inside her. It felt teasing, to have such a warm and tight hole attempting to milk him yet being unable to go wild on it, but Byleth laid in place for the older woman, huffing with pleasure each time she caught him off-guard with a sudden push down or a grind against him once his entire shaft was inside.

She certainly knew what she was doing. It was surprising, given how untouchable she seemed to be, but she had made it clear from the beginning that she'd had a soft spot for him. Byleth let his hands move over to grab onto the ass before him, once more transfixed with it as his fingers sank into the soft flesh. Rhea looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk, then pushed her butt back into his hands while she began to ride him harder, as if in response.

In turn, Byleth began groping harder. He wasn't sure if having her ass squeezed was pleasurable for her, but he was going to get his fill either way. While she dropped herself onto him time and time again, now having abandoned the softer approach from a moment ago in favour of a far more desperate one as both of their orgasms approached at once, each drop being punctuated with a mix of excited noises from the both of them, each anticipating their second orgasms.

This time, Byleth was the first to reach his climax. He gave a desperate thrust upward against Rhea's soft ass and bottomed out within her, his balls thumping as another thick load of cum was dumped into Rhea's behind. The archbishop, in turn, slammed down onto him, and the feeling of being filled for the second time was enough to push her over the edge, albeit with some help from a hand that slipped between her legs to tease her already throbbing clit.

Rather than pull him out of her once the two of them were done, Rhea simply leaned back against Byleth. As she laid down on top of him, his arms moved around her, providing a calm for both of them to follow the intensity of the last half an hour.

"I hope you don't think this is the only time we'll be doing this," Rhea told him. Byleth wasn't sure how he felt about his lack of a choice in the matter, but, honestly, given just how sexy he found her to be, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice either way. He gave a small shake of his head in response, then leaned over to peck her lips as his softening cock slipped out of her by itself. "Good," Rhea added, after their brief kiss had finished, and then she went in for more.


End file.
